Sliced Open
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Maybe not the best title, but the idea is simple. Ed is kidnapped and tortured, (the bad people also slice him open on his side) and Mustang, Al, and Havoc go to save him. Rated T for blood and injury description. Plus I'm not sure what genre to call this so I'm gonna leave it blank.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing you recognize.**

**Hi! I just wanted to write this because I am an evil, evil fangirl...**

**(evil laugh)**

**I LOOOOOVE dangerous scenarios in writing and movies, and I love writing torture. It give me a rush and makes me feel happy.**

**I know, evil.**

* * *

><p>Two feelings.<p>

Painful, and wet.

You could probably add sticky to that description.

If he even could have opened his eyes, he would have had to add red to that description.

His side was sliced open on his right, and his left arm had a similar gash running down it. Gushing wet, sticky, red _blood_.

His eyes seemed to be glued shut. In reality, he was just unable to open them.

His hands were tied above his head, not that it really mattered. He wouldn't have been able to move his arms anyway.

If his hands hadn't been tied above his head, he wouldn't of been able to stand, in fact what was happening could barely even be called standing. He was basically hanging from the tightly tied ropes. They cut into his one flesh wrist, and it were gushing blood now too. All he could he could taste was a tangy, metallic taste. It should have been familiar to him by now.

_Blood_

Every shaky, jagged breath he took sent more pain coursing through his body. As if an electric fence was shocking him every time he tried to get air into his lungs.

Every few seconds he coughed, which increased the pain even more, if that was even possible.

He could only guess he had been sitting there alone for hours. With his eyes refusing to open, there was little he could do to check.

He heard the creak of the wooden door as it was opened. Footsteps growing closer as he grew more afraid.

He felt a hand grab his chin. He tried to pull away, only hurting himself more and sending more shockwaves of unbearable pain through his body.

"Hello Edward." The man said. Ed didn't need to see him to know he was amused by the image in front of him.

"Have my men been a little rough? Sorry about that." Yeah, _rough_ didn't even _begin_ to describe the damage and pain Ed was experiencing.

Ed felt the hand leave his chin and move to the large gash on his right side. Running up and down, feeling the opening in the boy's body.

"Does it hurt? Does it hurt to be sliced open?" The man seemed extremely fascinated by this particular question.

Even if Ed could have responded, he wouldn't have said what the man wanted to hear. He wouldn't have allowed the word _yes_ to leave his mouth.

"Not that I speak from experience, but I'm guessing it hurts." The malicious smile in his voice was evident.

Why had he insisted on going alone? Why hadn't he brought Al? He could have avoided all of this if he had just brought Al.

"Are you going to answer me?" The man asked, sounding slightly impatient.

Ed would've spit if he could've opened his mouth or gotten any saliva into it.

"I guess not." The hand moved away from the cut rapidly. At first, Ed was relieved, but it was short lived as he felt the hand, now balled into a fist, slam into his unprotected stomach. Making him gasp for air and sending ripples of pain through his body. The pain was becoming unbearable Ed could have sworn he heard something else crack, maybe another rib or something.

Geez, maybe the homunculi were bad, but at least they were merciful. This guy just wanted to put Ed in as much physical pain as possible.

Suddenly, crashing noises filled his ears. Confusion now grew to accompany the fear he already felt.

"Brother?"

"Edward?"

"Fullmetal?"

Voices. Familiar voices. Mustang, Al, and Havoc.

God he couldn't have been happier if he had won the freaking lottery.

He opened his mouth, trying to call to them, to announce his presence, but his voice didn't want to work right now.

"Well, well, well. I guess they really did show up. Too bad for both them and you, cause at least one of you isn't leaving alive." The man half-laughed half-spoke to Ed.

Ed felt fear come back to replace the happiness.

Yup, next time he was definitely bringing Al.

Ed heard the door being thrown open. He was expecting just a snap, or a gunshot or something to get rid of this bastard, but he heard nothing.

"Any weapons, or any movement. Just try it." The man said. Ed felt a small circle, about the size of a ring, being pushed into his forehead.

A gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to anyone who reads this! I have been working on this forever, because I dot distracted with other, non-fanfiction, stories and a crap-load of schoolwork. <strong>

** PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BACK! WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**

**YAAAAAAY! I love you guys! Sorry it's been slow, but that's what happens when you enlist ME as a writer!**

**I wish I owned this awesome stuff. But I'm too stupid for that.**

* * *

><p>Oh shit, oh shit...<p>

Ed had had hope, he'd been happy they were there, but now someone was gonna die.

And it probably wasn't just gonna be the bastard with the gun.

"One movement and this boy's brains are on the wall!" He proclaimed, once again making it clear that Ed had a gun to his head.

The stickiness of the blood covering him somehow felt more profound, he began to feel lightheaded.

_Damn it! I've lost a lot of blood..._

"Put the gun down. Just stay calm." Came Havoc's voice from across the room.

"I'd prefer to keep the gun up if that's okay with you." The man replied.

He was enjoying this!

"What do you want?" Mustang's voice came, firm and emotionless on the top, but Ed could almost hear concern under that disguise.

"Well now, what do I want?" The man asked himself, and the gun left Ed's forehead.

"I do want someone to suffer... I _love_ suffering..." The man said.

"I think you've made that boy suffer enough." Mustang said angrily.

"Keep talking to me like that and you'll never get him back alive!" The man laughed and he returned the gun to its position against Ed's skull.

Ed could almost feel a raging aura coming from Mustang. He was _pissed_.

"Ah, ah, ah" The man said and pressed the gun harder against Ed forehead.

Ed's best guess was that Mustang had lifted his finger to snap. Or Havoc had lifted his gun.

"I don't just want people to suffer physically, I want them to suffer emotionally. I want them to be damaged." He smiled like the very thought filled him with uncontrollable joy.

"That boy is damaged." Mustang replied.

Ed wanted to yell at Mustang just for saying that, but right now he had to focus on breathing.

"Oh. How?"

"He's been through hell and back. How do you think he lost his limbs?"

Ed knew Mustang was just trying to help, but he was _seriously _pissing him off.

Once he was better, Mustang was gonna lose some teeth.

"Well boy, have you? Tell me the truth now..." The man said with a certain edge to his voice.

Ed moved his mouth as if he were speaking, and was surprised to hear the faintest whisper leave his lips.

"What?" The man asks, moving his head towards Ed's face.

"Yes..." the smallest amount of sound left Ed's mouth.

"Oh... I guess I could give you some more..." The man now has a smile on his face.

The gun leaves Ed's forehead, and at first he is relieved. Until he hears it cocking.

Then a loud bang and a shockwave is sent through his body, setting off even more pain.

"Brother!"

"Fullmetal!"

"Ed!"

He hears cackling before more loud bangs then the sound of wood crashing into wood about twenty feet below.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SHIT!<strong>

**Will Ed survive? Will Al lose his mind? Will they catch the dude who just shot his way through the fucking floor (even though that would never work in real life)! Will Ed punch Mustang in the face with his right hand? **

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRD CHAPTER HERE! OMG! **

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"ED! Ed stay with us!" Havoc's voice rang in Ed's ear.<p>

Mustang was untying his hands as fast as he could while Havoc was applying pressure to the wound.

When Mustang finished untying his hands, Ed slumped over right into Havoc's arms.

He didn't move.

"Fullmetal, wake up!"

"Brother!"

"Al, go after him." Mustang commanded him.

Al's metal face showed the smallest emotion, but all the emotion it was capable of showing said the same thing.

But Mustang knew that Edward's death was a very real possibility and he did not want Alphonse to have to witness it if it did happen.

"Alphonse, that's an order." Mustang said in his cold and stern tone.

Al jumped through the hole in the floor and chased after the man.

"Ed, stay awake, don't you dare fall asleep."

Now that he was sitting right next to Ed, Mustang could see the true extent of his injuries. He was going to kill that bastard.

Mustang put a finger on Ed's wrist, feeling for a pulse.

He felt it, steady beating, no matter how shallow it was, it was hope.

"He's still alive, Mustang breathed a sigh of relief."

Havoc quickly tore off his mask, and Mustang followed with his coat.

Havoc covered the bullet hole with his mask, attempting to stop the bleeding, while Mustang used his to cover the gash in Ed's side.

"Edward, you are NOT going to die here, do you understand me?" Mustang said firmly.

Edward didn't respond, he didn't open his eyes either.

_He's lost too much_ blood...

Was the only thing going through Mustang's head.

* * *

><p>Ed could hear what they were saying, he could feel their makeshift bandages applying pressure to his wounds, he could feel Mustang's fingers on his wrist.<p>

He could also feel that they were shaking.

He wanted to open his eyes, to tell them he was still conscious, but his eyes and mouth would not allow it.

He just wanted to take a little nap, he'd feel better when he woke up...

"NO! Stay awake!" He yelled at himself inside his head.

"Just rest now little alchemist, you've earned it..." Another voice revealed itself.

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed at it.

In an act of defiance, he willed his mouth open. He was going to talk to them.

* * *

><p>Mustang watched as Ed's mouth opened, feeling more relief than before.<p>

Ed smirked

"T-Took y-you long enough..."

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately, there probably won't be another. Chapter until 2015, but Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and a Happy New Year!<strong>

**Please Please Review**


End file.
